Spartan trainers
by Captain Munchlax
Summary: Alex Velasco just moved from Richland,Washington to Eltopia,Washington and goes to school in nearby Connell with pokmon lets see all the trouble he can get into,all places in this story are real FYI and rated T for occasional language and perv moments I'll put the disclaimer right here I do not own pokemon except for a few games
1. intro

Stupid rules "can't bring Pokemon on the first day of class" oh sorry didn't see you there, i was just thinking about my new school's stupid rule' before I go any farther let me introduce and describe myself my name is Christian Alexander Velasco but people call me Alex for short(long story).I just turned 14 years old in October.I'm 4'10"(short for my age)I have black hair.I'm mexican and white. My favorite color is red and my favorite food is pancakes shaped like mudkip face's with sprinkles as the eyes and chopped up bananas as the favorite book series is "Poke Jackson and the Pokelimpians" by:Rick favorite T.V. show is "Ridiculousness" on MewTV and MewtwoTV.

Now to introduce you too my family and the teams they have we got my mom who has:Gardivoir, Kirlia, Ralts, Vulpix, Purloin, and my step-dad David's team:Gallade, Machoke, Machop, Tyrouge, and Umbreon not complete yet but we might get a dog and it'll be on his sisters team is a little weird:Pichu, Cleffa, iggalybuff, Smoochem, Togapi, and team is…Well you'll find out later I guess see you later.

**Hey guys captinmunchlax here! first fic please don't be to harsh and review, comment, favorite my story, favorite me all that good stuff and keep reading to find out what Alex's team is and why his day sucked so bad and next chapter is going up soon I hope so until then battle on**


	2. new kid

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, its just i haven't been anywhere near my computer this summer, but i promise I'll be trying to update more often, also the site messed up last chapter Alex's sisters team is actually pichu, cleffa, iggalybuff, togapi, eevee, and smoocchem sorry about that, another thing this in the third week november a Friday -Captain Munchlax**

The school I go to is simple it has the basic things a school needs like a library, class rooms, and a gym that triples as a gym/lunch room/battle field, but the only thing I care about is the stupid rule that students can not have Pokemon on their fist day of class and since I'm new I can't have my Pokemon on me, which sucks mainly because I love to battle and train but luckily my step-dad lent me his Pokemon just for self-defense so thats always good, but today sucked because I got into a battle and I had to use Pokemon that weren't mine. heres how it went:I went into the school and got my schedule then was led around the school by two people called web leaders(they are usually the referees, or they come up with unusual or tough battle scenarios, also they lead newbies around obviously)learned all my classes, and where the library is, and later I learned that we were only in that school for a little because our actual school was being remodeled my schedule was band, math, language arts, science, lunch, computers, history, and art. Anyway the battle happened after lunch I was eating and I saw a bully named Nick Hopkins he was coming toward me the people I was sitting bye told me not to worry if I didn't have any Pokemon but I did the other kids told me that if you have Pokemon on you and your new Nick will battle you and most people lost but I wouldn't loose. Nick said "hey shorty wanna battle"I said not really but he said"well to bad newbie cause if you got Pokemon you battle and his friends pushed me into the side of the field opposite of Nick and our battle started!

**hey guys next chapter Alex and Nick battle but in all of this where's Alex's team, anyone who can guess his main Pokemon gets a shout out, um guys I got some other stories I'm gonna work on later but I need oc's I want to know how they look how they act their background where they come from the team of Pokemon they have things that their Pokemon where or scars they have most of them will make it but I got some rule's no shiny's, no legendary Pokemon and since there are two stories tell me wether you submit for Wk or forJt , for Wk only kanto and johto Pokemon are aloud, for Jt any Pokemon from any gen is aloud I think thats it bye -Captain Munchlax**


End file.
